


Of meetings and phone calls

by LeeGale



Series: Ad lunam, ut amica, ut mi stultus [23]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26181250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeGale/pseuds/LeeGale
Summary: Mishima has his meeting with the school.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Mishima Yuuki, Kurusu Akira/Mishima Yuuki, Mishima Yuuki/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Ad lunam, ut amica, ut mi stultus [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695079
Kudos: 19





	Of meetings and phone calls

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this part is so short! I wanted to get something out, but the next part is going to be long, so will take a while probably, so I posted this now... Again, sorry it's short!

The next day, after school, Mishima found himself on the edge of a panic attack. He had his meeting in less than five minutes, and he didn't know what to do. What if he made a fool out of himself? What if he messed up? What if he actually did good and they expected him to represent the school, only for him to mess up  _ then _ and reflect badly on the school and- A distinct buzzing reached his ears, so he quickly grabbed his phone, hoping for a distraction. He didn't even bother to check the caller ID, just greeting them with a shaky, "H... Hello?"

"Hey Yuuki," Akira's smooth voice came from the other end of the line, instantly helping calm Mishima (which, really, was so weird. He rarely relaxed that quickly!), "I just wanted to wish you luck."

That made Mishima melt, his breathing steadying as he slid down to sit on the floor. His boyfriend was the sweetest, most considerate-

"I also wanted to tell you that Kawakami said you're a shoe-in for the place, but you don't need to take it if you don't want to," Akira continued, and Mishima became a pure puddle of love. That... Gah! Akira was so sweet! He- he was so freaking amazing... He-

"Yuuki?" Makoto called, suddenly appearing in the hallway Mishima stood in, "It's time..."

Mishima's heart stopped. He... He was going to mess up! He was going to fail and make a fool of himself and- No. He shoved those thoughts into a box and locked it, throwing away the key as he took a shaky breath and said into his phone, "I... I need to go now, sweetheart..."

"Alright," Akira replied, voice soft and fond, "I'd wish you luck, but you don't need it... I love you, Yuuki."

"I... I love you too, Akira... I'll call you later..." Mishima murmured, blushing when he saw Makoto raise an eyebrow at him. Akira agreed easily, so Mishima ended the call. He took one last breath before forcing himself to turn to Makoto and state, "I... I'm ready."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

A little over two hours later, Mishima sighed and crashed onto his couch. The meeting had taken way longer than expected, so Mishima had only just gotten home, and he was  _ exhausted _ ... But, he hadn't completely made a clown of himself, so that was good. Hopefully... Sighing again, Mishima forced himself to sit up and grab his phone, dialling Akira's number and waiting for his boyfriend to pick up. It only took two rings, and he was soon greeted by Akira's voice softly saying, "Hey Yuuki. How'd it go?"

"Um... Okay, I think?" Mishima replied as he got to his feet, meandering to the kitchen and flipping on the kettle. He put his phone on speaker and left it on the side as he riffled through his cupboards for his favourite mug (a green one with a volleyball print) and his chamomile tea as he continued, "I didn't mess up too bad, surprisingly enough, so it went kinda well..."

There was the sound of fabric rustling on the other end of the call, almost drowned out by the sound of bubbling water as Mishima started to put his tea together, before Akira returned with a bright, "I knew you'd do well."

Mishima chuckled at his boyfriend's optimism before changing the topic by asking, "What'd you get up to today, love?"

As Akira began to chat about what he'd done, Mishima finished making his tea and moved to the living room, settling on the couch with his drink and his phone. It was... nice, listening to Akira just talk. Relaxing, even. Mishima could do it all day, if Akira let him... Of course, Akira eventually finished talking about his day, so he did, stating, "Anyway, Sojiro asked me to ask you if you can work tomorrow after school."

After taking a moment to flip through his mental calendar, Mishima bit his lip before replying with a quiet, "I can. But I will need to leave early. Aunt and I are going to meet up so we can work on her proposal plan..."

"...I could ask Sojiro if you two could meet at LeBlanc and talk there? So we could both help her? And have dinner together?" Akira suggested, and Mishima's heart fluttered. His boyfriend was just adorable... Considering it, Mishima hummed a note of agreement before muttering something about having to ask Kawakami if she was okay with that too. Akira agreed easily, his grin audible as he teasingly asked, "So, Yuuki... Have you ever thought about  _ your _ dream wedding?"

"Nope," Mishima replied truthfully, popping his p as he stretched and grabbed his TV remote. He turned the TV on, flipping to a random drama as Akira spoke again.

"Never? Really?" he pressed, seemingly surprised. Mishima made an affirmative noise, earning himself an overly dramatic, affronted gasp from Akira, who went on to declare, "But it's what every child does!"

For a split-second, Mishima flinched. He... Okay, maybe he'd lied. Maybe, when he was younger, just a kid, he'd told his mother he wanted to marry his boy best friend. Maybe she'd yelled at him for it. Maybe his dad had hit him for it. Maybe he'd decided he probably wouldn't ever get married. Maybe he thought he was too broken for anyone to want long enough to marry him... Hesitating, the bluenette sighed and forced himself to say, "I... I guess I've had some ideas. But nothing concrete... And nothing fully-formed... And you? I'm going to guess by your reaction you have?"

"Of course," Akira's tone suggested that it was evident, and Mishima couldn't help but chuckle as he shoved his thoughts away, "I don't have all the details worked out, obviously, but I know the main things."

Mishima made an interested noise, ignoring how his heart fluttered because he was discussing his boyfriend's dream wedding, which prompted Akira to continue, "Before I moved here, I thought I'd probably have a small American-style affair with my closest family, preferably on a beach with a summer theme. But, since my parents have made it clear they don't really want anything to do with me, and most of the family are going along with them... I was thinking just my closest friends and the few relatives that haven't completely disowned me -still American-style, though. Sojiro could stand in for my father. Futaba would be the flower girl, obviously. Ryuji would probably be my best man, but Yusuke and Makoto would probably be my groom's people. I'd like it if my future husband had Ann and Haru as his groom's people, but it'd be up to him... And I'd love to get married in Inokashira or something like that. Just... Somewhere in nature... And I don't mind so much about the theme anymore..."

Mishima blinked in surprise, his jaw having dropped some-way through Akira's speech. That... That wasn't the most detailed plan ever, but it was more than he'd ever come up with... It took Mishima a minute to pull himself together, but when he did, he couldn't help but murmur, "That sounds pretty good, actually..."

"You think?" Akira asked, to which Mishima made an affirmative noise. For a moment, Akira tried to speak, but another voice (too distant for Mishima to recognise, let alone understand) echoing down the phone made him fall silent. Mishima waited patiently as Akira finished his conversation, only to pout when Akira said to him, "Sojiro says dinner's done. I have to go..."

"That's okay. I probably need to eat too..." Mishima stated, ignoring the fact that he wanted to talk to Akira more. Of course, the older teen picked up on that somehow, murmuring a soft 'I love you Yuuki', which made Mishima just melt... Blushing brightly, he stuttered out, "I... I love you too, Akira..."

It didn't take them long to say their goodbyes, and soon enough, Mishima was once again alone... Ignoring how heavy his heart felt, the short teen sighed and downed his tea, heading to the kitchen. He  _ did _ need to eat. Even if he wasn't hungry... Sighing again, he forced himself to whip up a quick meal, one he ate as quickly as he could. Once he was done, he pulled out his laptop. He had to catch up on the Phansite before he could sleep... Of course, he managed to lose track of time and ended up passed out on his couch in the early hours of the morning.

And, if he dreamt of a certain bespectacled boy at a white alter, well... That was nobodies business but his own.


End file.
